fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chloe von Einzbern/@comment-35080849-20180418011546/@comment-28209103-20180418055326
uuuhh,,, there's various type of arts team y'know... and the fact you consider they lack Arts cards means you're still using the buster/quick logic when using those team. playing Arts is not like Quick or buster that you let those NP and skill doing nothing,, using NP, spamming skill is a legitimate move for arts and the trick to it is that you need to "understand" the gain rate of each of your servant and adapt favorably. Let me make it really simple,the root of the problem is that you're mistakenly if thinking that running a 9 Arts cards are better than 8 or 7 at least for arts chain however statistically the chance of you drawing exact 3 arts cards for 3 turns straight is miniscule even if you have 9 arts cards, and even if you did manage to pull it, it's not guaranteed to be the best move. Therefore using NP to fill in those Arts chain gap is acceptable as long as you know what you're doiing. Arts doesn't works like Quick snowball logic that you need to run chain or bust, they're the type that require constant consideration and planning ahead. In Chloe case for example she can get to 100% with NP-A-A crit, with Tamamo buff she could get 0-100% with last cards crit,, with 3rd skill her Np are practically ready at 50%. Thus depends on 3 factors which is a.) What you draw, b.) the buff available, 3.) skill avaiability and cooldown timing, you must decide whether using NP this turn will worth it or not and the aim are not solely for damage, the most obvious reason is to do arts chain on demand. and example above are still simplification because it only took NP charge for Chloe alone,, if you consider other thing like for example card counting, skill cooldown timing, other party member NP charge, how many wave incoming, or in Chloe case whether or not you want to stack stars next turn,, stuff like this need to be considered on the fly. The basic consideration however are usually the same as what I mentioned above, usually only differ in one or two point depends on the servant strong point,, for example BB is like Tamamo, if you do arts chain with her NP she'll fill 40% of anyone who joined the chain,, if you chain it with Tamamo for example that's 65% minimum for 3rd chain member other than Tamamo. Even like this you can't just auto-pilot it,, you need to consider who should get the higher order of the chain between BB and Tamamo,, the higher one will get 50% np bar refunded while the lower one will only get 20-25% depends on who get higher chain... the decision are context spesific and goal spesific. anyway you get the gist of it, The case are numerous and largely depends on situation and team mate, a team with Tamamo required different judgement than a team with Hans, or team with Caster Gil, or Team with Lancelot, or team with Mashu, or Jeanne or whatever servant you have access to. There's 3 servant on the field and there's a lot of CE, enough to create at least 5 major strategy in arts team,, it's your job to fine tune the team and refine the strategy. Pure arts team are not beginner friendly, I think they're made for veteran, and that's not just because it's hard to pilot or anything (some of them are autopilot like turtle team) but because you actually need a lot of servant to play Arts,, there's no one-servant-to-rule-them-all in Arts and the number of strategy available to you is determined by what you have... even for long time player they're most probably don't have all of the servant needed for all strategy strategy